Black Sun
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Yugi, a white lion and crown prince of the Sun Lands is blown away from home by an abnormal storm. Landing him in the care Yami the black lion and his small traveling pride who are on there was back to there home land. Yugi is happy. Yami likes Yugi, and being Black Sun helps. But when hyena's and jackals threaten Yami's home land secrets can no longer stay buried. Not even Yugi's.
1. The Calm

Neko: Okay, before you tweak I DID say my main focuses would be this, Beauty and the Beast, Bloody Flames, Children of the Moon and Egypt's Heart, Desert's Soul. So here's the start of Black Sun.

Star: Neko-Mommy owns nothing by the plot and a few minor character they will appear in later chapters.

**x.x.x.x**

They say long ago, when the lands raged with war and the earth could not longer soak it up, began to ocean over in blood a lion, grieve'n and shattered by all the hatred and death begged and pleaded to the Gods for help. Seeing the lion's heart was true and his soul divine, answered his plea. The Gods temporarily swallowed the sun to grant him the power of Black-Life.

In gifting this power the Gods had also chosen to test him to see if he could hold to his word or allow the power to consume him. Astonishingly to both the Gods and animals of the land the lion had not only ending the war without a single drip of blood shed, but mastered the power.

Pleased the Gods praised the lion who thanked them wholeheartedly, but again they became bemused once more when the lion selflessly requested they take back the power. When asked why the lion simple said, "Such power is not right for only one to posses. As equally as it is not right to be shared, for another war would brake out for its control. I need no power other then my own strength to be happy."

Truly enriched by the lion's warm soul the Gods declined the lion. Not because of some punishment, but as a true gift. Touched the lion vowed to ensure peace and harmony throughout all the lands. In agreement the Gods touched his being, changing his pelt into that of star light and with his power of Black-Life they bestowed upon him the title, Black Sun.

It's rumored three Gods gave Black Sun special gifts to help him in guarding and guiding the lands for all time.

**xXxXx**

Amethyst eyes stretched in awe. "That's so amazing Grampa."

'Grampa', an elderly light brown lion with a full mane of gray from age chuckled with amusement. His violet eyes half-lidded in suspicion. "Almost everyday I've told you the same story since you were a cub, Yugi."

Yugi, is pure white lion. Though he's healthy Yugi's mane never really came in. In fact, he was practically maneless. It's only just visible with the semi-large amount of fluffy white fur that rounds his neck that others could just make out he was a lion and not a lioness. Something the poor lion had been mistaken and even picked on for quite a lot. Yugi was nearing the edge of his adolescent years, coming to the border into the world of an adult lion. Yet, regardless of this he still remained small. Even slightly smaller then most of the lioness in the pride, this only aiding in the teasing of him being a female instead of a male.

"I can't help it Grampa, you know it's my favorite story."

Chuckling, "It's the only story you've let me tell," the elder replied.

Yugi smiled when his name was then called. Looking over to the side Yugi's smile only beamed brighter at the pale yellow pelt and golden maned lion that approached. His golden brown eyes shimmered with happy mischief. "Morning Gramp's."

"Good morning Joey. I'm assuming you wish to take Yugi on another one of though 'small outings' again?" a rise of suspicion and reprimanding rose in Grampa tone.

Joey grinned sheepishly. "Nah. Not today Gramps. We were going to head to the Blooming Hill with the gang. Serenity wanted to get some new flowers and she asked I bring the gang along."

Yugi's eyes began to shine. "Oh please Grampa! Can't I go?" The old lion chuckled while nodding. Yugi cheered, butting his head against the elder's chin with a grateful purr. "Thank you Grampa."

"Just be careful and be back before sun-down."

"Right. Later Grampa!"

"Don't worry Gramps, I'll make sure he's protected." Joey vowed before turned and rushing after his excited albino friend.

The elder though sigh with worrisome vivid among his whole being. "That's what I'm worried about," he mutter.

**xXxXx**

Yugi and Joey rushed through the tall green grass. They lived in a place call the Sun Lands, for it was rumored Black Sun himself had once claimed these lands as his home. It was a very lush and peaceful place. Even though the pray animals knew the predators hunted them it was law that the injured or sickly were to be the focused ones unless for predator animals in expecting. Also, under no circumstances was a pregnant animal to be targeted and to leave the stronger ones be. This law was to ensure the pray animals would not demand so much to help keep there herds strong as well as to maintain the predators food supply.

It was also forbidden that all animals, predator and pray alike, are to be harmed at the Watering Hole. That area was to be a safety zone for all to drink and cool off.

As Yugi and Joey reached the top of the slop they could see the rest of there gang that consisting of all males lions except for two females.

Not to far form them sat a dark brown pelted male with an even darker brown mane. A slight pointy spike poked out from the top of his mane as brown eyes seemed to be watching a reddish-brown pelted, black wavy maned male who's rich green eyes shun with laughter as he chatted with one of the females. A bit of a trail of black stretched down from under his left eye to his cheek.

His female companion has a light golden brown pelt with dark, slightly murky green eyes.

A few feet away from them lay a rich, earthy brown pelted female with very deep, almost midnight blues eyes. Sitting beside her was a pale golden yellow male was a slightly darker pale golden mane with a few more spikes dropping down here and there and light purple if not lilac eyes. The final male lay on his side in front of the brown female. His pale gray-white pelt and pale, light brown-white mane had somewhat large spikes flowing down. His soft earthy, brown eyes shun with laughter. His ears and toes tipped light brown with a small light brown stripe streaking vertical atop his muzzle from nose base to half way up his muzzle.

"Hey guys, I got Yug' now lets go!"

At the shout from Joey six others rose to there paws with large smiles. "Great, lets go!"

"By the way Serenity why did you want us all to come with you?" asked the green eyed lion before grinning down at the murky green eyed female. "Not that I mind of course."

Serenity giggled causing a male a few feet away to frown, glaring.

"Hey, Duke! Keep your paws off my sister ya hear!" Joey growled.

"Relax man I'm only being polite." Duke retorted.

"Well be less _polite_ about it."

"Joey be nice. Duke's just being Duke. He's always like this when we hang out."

"What!" Joey gasp. "You mean to tell me he's been hanging out wi'ch ya? Alone!?" the pale yellow male practicality roared.

"Joey you're highly overreacting, as usual," the brown female scolded. Her blue eyes narrowing with annoyance.

"Anzu… Bu-But-B-But…"

"They're right Joey. We've all hung out with Serenity on our own times. I don't see why Duke is such a problem." spoke the pale gray-white calmly.

"I don't believe this, not you too Ryou! Tristan, help me out here pal?" but the dark brown male stayed quite, only focusing on walked forwards. "Malik?"

The pale golden yellow male only snickered at his friend's pleaded look causing the golden brown eyed lion to snort seeing he was at a loss.

Yugi lightly giggled. "Come on guys, lets get those flowers."

With that said the whole gang picked up speed and began to race off up the final hill. As Yugi, being the last, made it up his large eyes shimmered in wonder. It seemed no matter how many times he came here it was still so beautiful. Flowers of several colors ranging from reds, oranges, greens, blues, whites and yellows blossomed over the open field.

Within moment Serenity was out flower hunting. It seemed the sight had gotten to everyone cause not a moment after she took off everyone else bolted in there own directions.

Yugi headed over to a patch of bright white, blue and red flowers. Sitting down Yugi picked some close to the root and began weaving them together. It took about fifteen minutes, but to Yugi it seemed as though he had just started once he was finish. It was a flower necklace.

Yugi smiled fondly at his handy work. Glancing around he watch everyone having a good time.

Ryou and Malik laughed in a patch of yellow and green flower while a few feet away Serenity was admiring some oranges, blues, and reds. Seemingly asking for Joey's opinion on something. Duke and Tristan looked to me laughing and joking as Tristan played with some red flowers, looking to be pretending he was someone. Whoever it was had caused Duke to be thrown back into historical laughter.

Yugi noticed Tristan was a lot happier now then before. He wondered what was wrong but figured if his friend wanted to talk to him he would. Anzu however was no where in sight, but Yugi didn't worry about her. He knew she was capable of taking care of herself and knew where they were if she needed help.

Grinning back down as his necklace Yugi went to put it on when something rubbed up against his side…purring.

"That's really pretty Yugi. Who's it for?"

"Yeah Anzu, thanks. It's actually something I made for myself," he answered placing the floral necklace on.

Anzu pouted before frowning. "I though males were suppose to give this like that to the females they like," she said sweetly.

Though she may not have seen it, Yugi's eyes darkened slightly with sadness.

Ah yes. **That** again. He sighed. "I'll make another one later." he pull a smile.

Anzu nuzzled under his chin. "I really like blue and white," she purred seductively near his ear causing Yugi to shudder. Though the shudder was not for the reason she thought. Licking his cheek Anzu then turned and began her own hunt of pretty flowers.

The moment she was gone Yugi rose to his paws groaning as he began strolling through the field for a bit before coming to a small tree some ways out. Smiling he walked under its shady leaves and laid down.

It was moments like these that made Yugi wish harder then he ever did before that he could change who we was. The simpleness of just going out with his friends, relaxing in the shade, flower picking, carelessly strolling though fields. And above all… Love.

Yeah. He'd miss this terribly.

Slowly the albino lion's eyes began to get heavy. Yawning he sighed as he laid his head down. _'A little nap won't hurt. Besides, the others know where I am.'_ With that Yugi began to doze off.

**x.x.x.x**

Anory: And there you have it fokes! The first of many BS to come. XD

Neko: -glares- Fuckoff…

Anory: x3


	2. Stormy Pains

It seemed like he had only just closed his eyes when an ear shattering crash rumbled. It, in fact though, was only moments after Yugi closed his eyes.

The sky now was dark, looking heavy with rain. The wind began to whip and blow stronger and stronger.

"Yugi!" Yugi turned to see in the not-to-far distance his friend rushing towards him. "Yugi lets get out of here before the storm brakes." Ryou yelled over the now howling wind.

Rising to his paws Yugi began to hurry to towards Ryou the moment rain began pounding down harshly. The wind now stronger. Another set of lightning and thunder went off.

"Yugi!" The albino could just barely hear his friends calling out to him, but now he could no longer see where they were. Panicked Yugi tried to run, now being unable to see or hear other then the thunders roar and feel the rains bite.

Pushing onwards Yugi prayed he'd make it back home safely along with his friends. His wish, however, was not to be as a single gale of wind overpowered his grip causing him to loose his footing in the proses. Yet that was all it took. With the monstrous wind it flung Yugi up off the ground and into the air, but unlike how it was suppose to let loose and send him crashing to the earth the very opposite happened. The wind blew strong, hoisting him up higher!

Yugi screamed and cried out for help as the wind flung him around. The rain piercing his drenched fur and stinging his skin.

The last thing Yugi remember was hearing Joey roar out his name before there was an overwhelming flash of lightning right next to him with an earth shaking bellow of thunder sending him spinning. As he swirled, spun and flipped in the wind current like some tumbleweed Yugi continued crying out until the fear just grew to much and he blacked out, still soaring through the air.

It seemed like hours before a breathtaking THUMP burst into his ears and erupted pain all over his right side causing his eyes to tear open as his mouth tried to cry out only to release silence. His right paw gave a quick cracking sound before his head followed the same rhythm as his side. With a harsh WHACK Yugi was out cold.

Hours passed as night became day. The sun was beating down on Yugi but that was not what was causing him to stir.

Ever so vaguely he could hear something approaching. A couple moments later Yugi's hearing returned.

"Well she's still alive, but just barely. Pretty little thing too. I wonder what could have happened"

"Don't start getting any ideas without me Bakura." Yugi could tell the second voice was smirking just by the tone.

"Don't worry Marik, but someone will have to tend to her."

"She'll need more bandaging if you treat her."

"And she'll need a new brain from the mental scars if you do."

"You'll both corrupt her mind and body if you're near." Yugi heard a third voice state rather coldly.

"Fuck you Seto!" both Bakura and Marik growled.

"No one's touching her until she's well enough." Yugi heart seemed to give a strange ghost-like of a flutter at a fourth members voice.

_'Who was that?'_ Finally deciding he'd get more answers if he woke Yugi tried to rise only for pain to hammer and spike all up his right side and left forepaw. His head also pounding something fierce. _'Feels like I have a herd of elephants stampeding in my head.'_ Due to his pain Yugi let out a horse moan as he tried to roll over but again failing as the pain casing him to whimper some.

The four others all gasped. There attention returned back to Yugi.

"Great Gods! She is alive!"

"Of course she is you fool."

"You should shut up, Seto!"

"Why don't you make me, 'Kura!"

Bakura snarled and went to leap when someone shoved between them."Enough. We need to tend to this lioness first. Then you two can fight like wild dogs over a bone all you wish."

Both growled but remained silent. Yugi heard paw steps approaching as fear began to grown within him.

"Hey there little one, we're not going to hurt to. Will you allow us to heal your wounds?"

Yugi felt his heart quicker and something like butterflies swarmed in his stomach as he vaguely shuttered. Great Kings, who was that? As Yugi opened his mouth to try and answer it quickly snapped closed with a muffled whimper of pain.

"If you can move your tail flick it to answer yes, wiggling it back and forth to rephrase the question and keep it still to answer no, okay?"

Despite the throbbing ache in his head Yugi was actually beginning to feel lightheaded somehow. He flicked the tip of his tail.

He could hear a few delighted groans and chuckles.

"Okay then, does your head hurt?"

Flick.

"Does any other area hurt?"

Flick.

"Your paw?"

Wiggle.

"Right paw?"

Nothing.

"Left?"

Flick.

"Anything else?"

Flick.

"Your legs?"

Nothing.

"Your back?"

Nothing.

"Neck?"

Nothing.

"Hip?"

Nothing.

The one asking the questions sighed.

"How about the whole right flank of your body?" Yugi noticed it was the cold voice who asked.

Flick.

"Oh dear…" whispered the voice that gave Yugi shivers.

"How could you tell Seto?"

"When she was trying to roll over earlier I noticed she cringed, but only her right back leg twitched. And since her left paw looks broken and she didn't move her left leg it was obvious."

Bakura snorted. "Yeah, obvious to someone who apparently stares at another to much.

WHACK

"Ow! You bastard!"

"That's what you get." Seto said calmly.

"Okay, so her whole right side is injured, head hurts and her paw is broken. Sounds like she fell or something, but there are no trees or rock ledges around here."

Yugi rolled his closed is. _'If only you knew.'_

"Can you open your eyes?" Again it was the voice that seemed to have no name yet.

Yugi, instead of flicking his tail tried to open his eyes. He didn't know if he could, if hurt so much but he had to try.

Slowly his lids fluttered open a crack. The sudden brightness blinding his already blurry vision more trying to force them closed. Yugi blinking his eyes firmly as he fought to open them more and more with each blink. After a few moments he managed to get them half open as his vision began to clear. A another minute later they were open, though squinting from the sun and clear. He now could take in the owners to the voices he heard.

There were two that made him blink a couple times, just to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing.

One of the two that surprised him was pale gray-white with a murky gray mane that spiked up some at the top, then to the sides come the middle before pointing down sharply. Two large spikes in his mane atop his head angled up like buffalo horns, only more jagged and bent to a point in the other direction. His ear tips and tail are black. Sinister and hard dark brown eyes. His right one having a long scar going down it with two smaller one's crossing through under the eye. Giving it a double 'T' look.

The other is a dirty, pale golden yellow with a dirty golden and black mane that's just ruffled, spiked and fluffed everywhere. His dark violet eyes, too, are deadly and sinister looking. His paws are black and his tail has three black rings towards the base.

Yugi swore, if he didn't look close enough and only took a quick glance he would have though them to be Malik and Ryou.

A bit behind those two was a chestnut furred male with a black mane. Ears and tail tip black as well with cold, eerie icy blue eyes.

Yugi wanted to shrink away from these males. He wanted to get up and flee as fast as he could back home. Back to the Glow Cave in the Sun Lands. Back to him Grampa, his friends, his pride.

"Hey there little one, it's alright." That voice!

Yugi's eyes shifted to the still unnamed voice owner and his gaze widened.

A midnight black pelt with a golden mane that looked to shine like the sun. As the gold color reached to the edges the gold bleed to bright red, giving his mane in full the bodied image of a setting sun. The ends of his ears fluffed out a bit with some extra tuft, his tail tip looked a bit fluffier too. Then when Yugi got to his eyes, he felt his breath hitch and he swore his heart stopped beating a moment. Twin crimson red eyes, as red as fire burned as bright as blood in moon light.

The unnamed lion was going through a similar feat. This pure, almost overly pure snow white lioness lay before him. Regardless of her twisted paw and dried trails of blood clad to her mouth and nose, she looked breathtaking.

Yet when Yugi opened his eyes, it seemed the red eyed lion had completely stopped breathing all together and remained utterly frozen. Such beauty!

_'By the Gods, where did such a bring come from?'_ the black lion mused. _'If I didn't know any better I would believe she was a God herself.'_

The unnamed lion continued gawking at Yugi, and strangely enough so did the others. For those amethyst eyes with his overwhelming white fur just seemed to have that effect on new timers.

Finally Yugi couldn't take it anymore and whimpered, drawing all the males out of there stupefy.

"Are-are you alright? Can you speak?"

Yugi remained still. Red eyes widened in worry.

"Could you talk before?" the black lion inquired, slightly edgy.

Flick.

He sighed in slight relief. Then he thought, "Does your throat hurt? Like feeling sore and dry?"

Flick.

Now the black male was a bit at easy. Saying he wouldn't be angry and disappointed if such a beauty had no voice would be a complete lie. Though now he looked forward to when this angel would gain her voice back.

The male with icy eyes sighed. "Alright then, we're going to bring you back to our den to heal you. But in order to do that will of course need to move you, which you'll experience some pain during the move." he stated. "Are you ready?"

Yugi took a deep breath before flicking his tail. The blue eyes male nodded before looking over to the red eyed lion. "You should care her. With your size and body span the ride would be easies on her body rather then with one of use."

The black lion nodded, getting into a crouch beside Yugi as the male he was speaking with came up on his other side and the pale gray-white one leaned over the black lion towards him leaving the dirty, pale golden yellow male by his rear.

Yugi whimpered, fearing what might happen and what was coming.

"Ready?" The black lion's voice beside the albino seemed to sooth him some as he flicked his tail, though not realizing so when thorn blazing pain erupting throughout his body.

Yugi's throat may have been to sore and weak to speak, but it seemed to respond quite well to pain as his lungs ripped open his mouth and roared a loud cry of pain.

Seconds later Yugi was laying atop of a warm black body. Cool feather soft fur caressed his hot and sticky white pelt. It felt oh so relaxing Yugi didn't even realize he had fallen asleep instantly.

When Yugi screamed the three moving him cringed, subconsciously bitting down hard on the parts they had in there mouths. The black lion seemed to draw himself into a slight curl, ear's flattening and tail tucked as he squeezed his eyes shut. Such a heart-wrenching sound seemed to instantly pull inner pain from the others, though none more agonizingly then the black male.

The moment he was on his back the white lion instantly passed out. The four males sighed. "Lets go," the dark one ordered and the four began to head back to there den.


	3. Rogues

Neko: Before continuing too read or send me threats to update/continue a story please read the bold, top part of my profile. It's _**VERY**_ important. Thank you.

**x.x.x.x**

At the sound of approaching paw steps gray-blue narrowed eyes peered out cautiously from there hiding place only to beam brightly before the creature leapt out of the tall grass, rushing towards the four approaching males.

"Big brother, you're back already! What did you catch?" A dark tan cub with light tan paws and muzzle squeaked. His chest has a bit of black, fluffy fuzz along with on the top of his head. The being baby sprouts of his mane along with his tail tuft being black as well.

"Nothing," was the simple reply as the chestnut male passed. Confusion formed on the cub's face. If they hadn't caught anything then why were they back, especially so early.

As the cub watched Marik pass he then caught sight of a white lioness being carried by the black male.

"Yami, who's that?"

The now dubbed Yami turned to the child, his eyes low with worry. "We found her unconscious by the border of jackal territory. She's hurt pretty badly." Yami now rose pleading eyes to the cub. "Mokuba could you please prepare a soft bed for her beside mine. I'd like to keep an eye on her."

Mokuba could hear the concern in Yami's voice clear as day and without further questioning rushed off to gather the necessary materials.

Sighing Yami continued on towards the den. When they usually left for hunts Mokuba was instructed to wait and hide in the tall grass a little ways from the den for safety. It was better for him to have open space to run if needed then to be trapped in the den if attacked.

A little while later Bakura, who was behind the black male and had remain silent reaching the entrance to there den right when Mokuba came leaping over a fallen trunk. His mouth crammed with leaves, grass, moss and feathers as he sprang into the den.

The den was a fallen rock formation that looked to have been two tall stone pillars until one snapped and fell over colliding with it's only neighbor forming a somewhat half pointed teepee. There also looked to have been a tree that had grown some time after but died and toppled over, creating and half broken bridge from the ground up to the top of the stone den. Fern-vines wrapped over the den entrance giving it some cover from unwanted eyes and weather.

Yami padded in and head to the back of the den when he resided. Five nests now became six as Yami reached the white lioness' new nest.

"Yami, lay her on her left side but be mindful of her paw. That should help ease her pain some."

Yami nodded his thanks to Seto before crouching down low and gently sliding Yugi off his back to lay on his left flank. An easy sigh of breath hummed from his nose draw a smile from the black lion. "Mokuba I need you do remain here and protect her while we go back out to hunt. We now got six mouths to feed." Yami said as his eyes grew softer glancing down at Yugi. "And she needs all the extra energy she can get to get better," he whispered.

Puffing his chest out proudly Mokuba vow, "She will remain in safe paws with me Yami."

The black lion nodded. "I'm counting on you." The cub nodded. Yami's red eyes seems to shine. "Alright you three, back to the hunt." With that all four males exited the den.

Mokuba crawled into Yami's nest and lay down though remaining awake and vigil for any signs of danger.

**xXxXx**

The light brown elder paced back and forth. Sheer dread began to consume him. He knew he had had a bad feeling but, nothing like this.

It's been only a single day since Yugi's friends returned hysterical. Screaming and shouting, he wasn't able to understand any of it. Yet he did clearly understand one bit. Yugi was gone. Swept away, up into the sky by last nights sudden storm.

Now it was a day later and still no news of his grandson's whereabouts. Just how far had that storm blown him?

"Solomon?"

The elder turned at the sound of him name being spoken by a familiar, aged groan.

"Arthur, any news?"

"I'm sorry my old friend, no." The pale gray baboon bowed his head. Light brown eyes dulled in sorrow. In his hand grasped a think and long stick, carved into it's bark ancient rest ruin symbols with a couple large to medium sized fruits and nuts tied with vines at the stick's head.

"We can't give up hope." Solomon sighed, shifting worried and tired but firmly determined violet eyes to the baboon. "Yugi's out there Arthur. I know it! And so long as I live I will continue searching for him."

The elders voice stated no room for arguments. Arthur bowed before leaving the cave. His sights gazed heavenward silently sending prayers.

"Where ever you are Yugi, please, come back soon," Arthur whispered before returned to his tree. He'd have many preparations to complete now.

**xXxXx**

The sun was beginning to set when a low groan hummed beside the cub. Groggily opening his eyes with a yawn Mokuba stretched before gasping and turning to the white lioness to his side. He had fallen asleep without realizing it!

_'Thank the Gods none of the others found me or Yami would have skin me alive.'_ he mused.

Another groan fluttered in the enclosure. Mokuba sprang to his paws and was by Yugi's side in an instant.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?"

Yugi slowly cracked open his eyes to see the cub. He had not remember seeing a cub last time. Nether was in laying in a bed of softness or sheltered within some kind of enclosure.

_'It must be those lion's den. But then,' _Yugi scanned the area with his eyes seeing no one by the cub.

Mokuba noticing Yugi's anxiety and smiled. "Don't worry the others just went back out to get us some food for tonight. They should be back soon. Is there anything I can get you?"

Smiling at the boy Yugi tried to speak but when he opened his mouth nothing but raspy grunts and horse gurgles came out. Thinking he knew what was being asked Mokuba turned to leave. "I'll be right back."

With the cub was gone Yugi carefully lifted his head, taking in all the den had to offer. It was slightly warm, though he figured it got warmer with everyone in it. A little small, yet cozy. Yugi figured there was just enough room for everyone to fit with a bit of extra space to stretch. The sides were closed together by smooth rock and the front was shielded with tendrils of leafy vines. The back looked to be sealed off by boulders and dirt. The ground was soft with cool sand but his nest was more comfortable. Layered with fresh leaves and grass, soft moss and gentle feathers. It reminded him of his nests back home, though instead of grass and leaves he'd use the bits of fur from the hunts. Still though, it was nice. Better then that hard ground from before.

Before Yugi could return to his thoughts a few moments later the cub reappeared carrying a folded leaf in his jaws and a piece of bark in one paw. He hopped carefully over towards Yugi. Placing the items down just as gently.

Yugi's eyes shimmered at the sight of water. Tentatively inching closer he bowed his head and proceeded to drink. As the sweet chill of fresh water slid down his throat Yugi couldn't help but purr in delight.

After a few more gulps the albino pulled away with a sigh. The burning in his throat dulled greatly. As he turned to thank the cub the piece of bark was push towards him. On it sat a large glob of yellow, water-looking…stuff.

Amethyst eyes looked up to the cub questioningly.

"Water will only do so much. This here will help with the rest of that dull ache."

Surprised by the child's statement Yugi turned his attention back to the yellow goo. Nervously gulping he bent forwards to lick up the substance. He was at the mercy of these rogues and despite this one here being just a cub Yugi knew he was far to weak and injured to attempted disobeying.

Silently praying this not to be some type of poison the white lion scooped a tongue-full of the substance. His eyes snapped wide, gazing down at the little remaining goop then back at the boy. He continued this a couple more times, the shocked look never once failing.

Just as he was about to speak the cub, yet again, push the leaf forward more to Yugi.

"You can try talking later. Right now it's best you finish these up." Mokuba explained.

Yugi just nodded. Taking some more water before finishing off the sweet, yellow goo then ended it by downing the rest of the water. Licking his lips clear Yugi turned to the cub, gratitude shining in his eyes.

"Th-thank you." The cub was right. It not didn't hurt as much to talk. Though his voice itself was a bit weak from all the past screaming then complete lack of it was still functional.

Mokuba seemed to beam with pride that he finally got Yugi able to speak. "You're welcome. Fresh rain water and honey are always a good remedy for sore, dry throats. Water to cool the sting and honey to sooth any burns. A couple more repeats and you'll be talking as clear as a warthog's rear end."

Yugi just couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. In doing so brought Mokuba to laughter.

After some time the two finally wind down. "Real-ly, th-thank you so mu-uch for y-your help."

"It was no problem. I'm glad I could. By the way," Mokuba now gazed at Yugi with rising interest. "Can I ask you a few question?"

The white lion shifted his paw a bit, since his left one was squished together by to thick pieces of wood and wrapped tightly in vines and woven grass blades. A bit startled Yugi gazed strangely at his paw.

"Oh, I boarded it up while you slept. Figured it be easier while you were out rather then you feel it awake." Again Yugi was in awe. This cub who didn't even know him was treating him like a friend. A rogue wanted to befriend a Sun-Lander. Oh what a freaking twist of events. Still, Yugi couldn't seem to lower his smile. In fact, he actually though it grew bigger.

When silence fell over them Yugi watched the cub with slightly grown anxiety. _'What was he wanting from me…. Oh yes!'_

Yugi beamed. So, this cub seemed to most definitely have manners. Such a strange rogue. "Sure," he finally answered the cub.

Mokuba grinned. "Great! First off, what's your name?"

"Yugi. What's yours?" Yugi prayed he wasn't crossing any lines here. He hoped since the boy was asking him questions he allowed Yugi to ask some in return. The albino was relieved when it seemed he was okay.

"Mokuba. I'm the brother of the one who many say looks really scary."

Yugi couldn't help but snort with sarcastic hummer. "Which one? There's three."

The cub burst out laughing. "Yeah. I suppose Marik and Bakura are pretty scary looking to. My brother's the brown one with blue eyes."

"Ohh," was all Yugi answered.

"So, where are you from?"

Amethyst eyes seemed to soften as the cub continued. He seemed very friendly. It appeared Yugi had nothing to worry about. At least with the cub. The four grown male were a complete different story.

Shifting a bit Yugi used the rock walk against his back to help pull him up into a sitting position. Mokuba was startled and went to rush to Yugi's aid if he fell, but the albino surprised him.

"Well, before I answer that, mind telling me were I am?"

"Where on the Heat-Line, just a half a days travel from the boarder of the Singing Jungle."

Yugi's jaw dropped. "What!" he cried. "Great Kings! I was blown that far? How, by all the power of the Gods, will I get back home now?" the young lion whimpered.

"Well, where do you life? Maybe it's in the direction we're heading." Mokuba tried to encourage.

"I doubt it. Not unless you're all heading all the way East." Yugi moaned.

"Well, where heading South, but I'm sure we could make a quick detour up East. What area?" the cub tried to help keep Yugi's hopes up.

The white lion sighed. "The Sun-Lands."

The air went suddenly quite as the cub's gray-blue eyes narrowed at Yugi. The young lion felt uneasy. It didn't matter if he was before a cub. Even rogue cubs could kill a grown lion if they'd been pushed into early training. Which they usually were, and with Yugi weak and injured he'd stand no change to even flee.

"The Sun-Lands are rumored to be the past dwelling of Black Sun, right?" Mokuba inquired suspiciously.

Yugi gulped. "Y-yes. Th-that's the r-rumor."

Again it got very quite for some time before, "If we take you back do you think you could get us an audience with the King?"

Startled Yugi began to trembled. Just what would they want with the King? With his grandfather? "I-I don't know. I… I could try."

Regardless Mokuba seemed satisfied. At least, for now.

"May I ask how you got so far from home?" he chose to change the subject, which Yugi was all for it.

"I got caught in a sudden storm and was blown here."

Mokuba gawked. Apparently in pure astonishment over something. Wither it was the fact the wind could lift him or perhaps blown him so far in such a short amount of time, he didn't know. Thankfully he didn't wait long.

"Great Gods! You mean to tell me you were blown from the Sun-Lands by a storm and landed here and all you had was a head ache, a broken paw and a sore flank? Dude! You should be dead!" he shouted in shock.

Yugi sighed. He knew this might happen sooner or later. But how do you explain to someone that when dangerous things happen to you, for some reason you just wind up lucky in one way of another. This time it was miner and Yugi knew he'd make a full recovery. "I'm just…lucky with certain things, is all."

Mokuba remained unconvinced but seeing Yugi's uneasiness dropped it with a huff. Then something accused to Mokuba.

"Hey Yugi, can I ask you something that might be a bit personally?"

A bit on edge Yugi didn't trust his voice and so only just nodded.

"Well, you're a female right?" the cub asked, confused.

A deep and quite fierce growl rumbled from Yugi's throat. Mokuba seemed opt to backing up a bit. "Why does everyone assume I'm a female? Yes, okay! I get I'm smaller then normal and yeah I look cute. My mane's just one of those late bloomers, I'm sure!" he finished with a frustrated roar causing Mokuba to leap back, frightened.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm down Yugi turned to the curled up and shaking form of the cub. Guilty coursed though him now. He didn't mean to scare the cub.

"Mokuba, I'm sorry. I wasn't mad at you. I was just venting." Yugi said, truly sincere.

"R-really?" the cub poked one of his gray-blue eyes out from under his paws. "Why?"

Yugi sighed. "Back home, you could say I don't have it easy. Since I'm male, but look female… I don't get along well with a lot of the other pride members."

"Oh Yugi, I'm so sorry."

"There nothing for you to be sorry about Mokuba. You didn't make me like this." Turning to the cub, Yugi flashed a friendly smile. "But thanks for being considerate." Mokuba's smiled returned in moments and soon the two got off the serious topics and stated sharing some silly stories.


	4. More then We Appear

Neko: Anime Boston was awesome! Minus that one emergency during the Chess match it was AWESOME!

Anory: What about Rod

x.x.x.x

Normally they'd kill and eat where the prey died before bringing a share back for Mokuba, but now they had an injured guest to feed. The four males still caught and ate there meal, but not before hunting down two well sized adolescent antelope, and male and a female.

Seto carried the female for his brother and Yami carried the male for there guest. All throughout the hunt Yami couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful white lioness. His daydreaming had even cost them there first meal and just nearly there second if Yami hadn't leapt off that rock when he did. Just gaining the right amount of air to reach and make there kill. Now that they were fully fed Yami practically had a spring in his step. Itching to get home and seem the lioness.

"Relax lover-boy. The girls' going nowhere anytime soon." Bakura growled. Sure he saw the white lioness to be pretty damn cute, but in the end Yugi wasn't his type. Same seemed to go for Marik and Seto. Though the issue that was irking the pale white male to the bone was Yami's all-to love-sick foolishness.

"You're just jealous 'Kura, cause she seems to like be better." Yami purred. Something he had been doing, to everyone's complete annoyance, since the moment they left the albino in there den.

"Please Pharaoh, you only wish!" Bakura snorted.

"Besides Yami, it's getting quite annoying seeing and hearing you hop around like a love-bird after his mate." Marik groaned low. "It's becoming sickening."

"Since when do I care what you two think." It wasn't a question Yami spat and they all knew that.

"Whatever. Lets just get back to the den and rest. You three idiots are giving me a migraine."

Before the other three could snap back there own individual retorts they heard something up ahead. Angling there ears forward they clarified it was…laughter?

"Who's Mokuba talking too? I've never heard that voice before?"

No one answered Marik, though Yami's red eyes became fixed forward before to readied and pelted off.

"Yami what are you doing?"

"Bakura, there's only one person Mokuba could be talking to." Realization suddenly hit home and the four males took off pelting towards the den. As the laughter got louder Yami signaled them with his tail to slow to a stop beside the entrance, out of sight. They didn't need to ask what he was doing. So the three other males crouched there, listening.

"But despite what I told them they did it anyway. Thinking a cub wouldn't know better. Ha! They learned there lesson."

Yugi giggled. The sound causing butterflies to flutter in Yami's stomach and his heart to skip a beat. _'Dear Ra! Such an angelic laugh.'_

"And you wanna know what happened to them?"

The males wondered if the lioness would answer but when nothing was said they figured Yugi had motioned a 'yes'. Though, if anyone saw there faces it would be safe to say they were all, except Yami how was quite, disappointed.

"Marik ended up with long prickle-thorns on his butt, Bakura looked like a fluffy baby bird, my brother was pulling little sticky balls out off his fur for days and Yami looked like a drowned meerkat for a week covered in that sticky sap!" Both Mokuba and the Yugi burst out laughing. "And the greatest part with him was that every time he went out he came back with something on him! Ah-hahahaha!"

Yugi just couldn't help it. He erupted into hysterical laughter. Just imagining the black lion looking like a drowned meerkat covered in slimy, stick sap was too funny. The fact everything would stick to him for a week after just added to his sides hurting as he laughed.

Outside the four males ears flatten back in embarrassment. Oh, they remembered that incident. They had gone hunting for a flying, meerkat…thing that had there berries. Mokuba had been telling them not to for it was a bad idea to mess with a rodent and its fruit, but the males thought they knew better then the cub. Great Kings… How wrong they were.

Then, they heard it. They all heard it!

"I can't believe that happened." Yugi giggled. "Imagining Yami like that, it…it's to funny!" and he broke into another giggle fit.

Yami couldn't help it. His fur stood on end at the way the white lioness said his name. It was so… Enchanting. It sent chills throughout his body.

Okay, this was it! Taking a deep breath Yami motioned with his tail and the other followed him into the den.

Yugi was so caught up in his giggles he didn't notice the four males enter the den until a moment later. Then he fell completely silent. Staring up in fright at the four.

The black lion jerked his head towards Mokuba. At first Yugi though he was trying to tell him something but not a moment later the chestnut lion, the one Mokuba said was his brother, Seto, padded over to him.

Yugi's eyes snapped back to Yami as the dark lion began to pad forward. Yugi didn't know why but he crouched as low as he could and tried to back away, which was not much. When he ran out of room he gazed up at Yami with wide, frightened eyes until… THUD!

Looking down, there at his paws was an antelope. Gazing at the prey then at the dark lion and back again Yugi mentally began to question what this lion wanted from him. Mokuba was one thing. He was young, not yet molded into the vicious rogues Yugi knew, but this dark lion, Yami, was a different issue.

Seeing the fear in the white lioness' beautiful eyes pulled at Yami's heart. He nudged the prey with a paw closer to true albino. "Here. You must be hungry."

Yugi watched those red eyes. Studying them for any hidden hints of trickery or deception. When he found nothing he let out a sigh and smiled. "Thank you, Yami." then bent down to eat.

Yami's breath seemed to quicken some at the sweet way Yugi said his name.

"U-um… I-I'm Y-Yami. What's y-your name?" the black lion stammered. The other's just couldn't hold back there snickering, but Yami payed them no heed.

Gulping down a piece of prey Yugi answered after his mouth was empty. "Yugi. Nice to finally meet you Yami. Mokuba told me you were the one who carried me here. Thank you." Yugi then suddenly felt self-conscious, flattening ears back he muttered. "Though. I'm sorry to be such a burden to you all…"

Flinched back as if assaulted Yami gasped. "No, no! You're not a burden at all. It was my pleasure to help such a beautiful lioness in distress."

Marik was laying on his side in his nest while Bakura, who was beside him just laid upright, tail curled over his side. Seto sat up in his nest while his brother had been eating. All three males smirked and silently chuckled. Mokuba though now watched Yugi was worried eyes as he whispered, "Uh-oh."

Seto glanced down at his brother, confused. "What is Mokuba?"

A loud roar was his answer as everyone watched Yugi spring up to his three good paws and snarl towards Yami. "So that's why you've been so nice too me, huh?! Well get this through you're thick skull, I may look feminine but I am a _male_! So if you're kindness was only to get something from me you should have just left me to die!"

Eyes of brown, purple, blue and red all gawked down into flaming amethyst as stormy-gray's watch on anxiously.

It was a full five minute before anyone dared to speak. And the speaker just so happened to be Mokuba.

"Yugi they didn't help you in hopes of a favor, they did it because they were concerned. You were very much hurt before."

Something caught Seto's attention. "Yeah," he narrowed his gaze. "You were to injured to even sit up, so how is it that you can stand after such a short time?" the fire in Yugi instantly died and was replaced by fear. Both Marik and Bakura watch Yugi intently, curious to know the truth too.

"It…" Yugi began playing with a moss ball nervously. "It wasn't such a big deal. I-I'm not that strong so I w-wound easily." I paused for a moment. "I-I just fell is all."

Seto opened his maw too question the albino when the cub squeaked excitedly. "Just feel my tail! You said you were blown away in a storm all the way here. You fell from the _sky_! That's not 'just a fall', that's a death drop. And you lived!"

All eyes gazed widely at Yugi. Astonished if his story was indeed true. For a lion he be picked up by a storms gales and blown away never happened if at all highly rare. The chances were just slime to nil.

"If you were blown here, where were you blown from cub?"

Yugi bristled at being called a cub but sighed. He had no other choice. He was at there mercy now. If that had any…

"The… The Sun-Lands…" As expected, from Mokuba's previous reaction, the other males gasped loudly.

"No way." Marik gawked.

"You're from the Sun-Lands? But that's about a three months journey from here. There's no way your story can even more remotely possible!" Seto growled.

"How can you prove to use you speak the truth?" Yami spoke for the first time after Yugi's outburst. All kindness now gone and only harsh authority and heavy obedience came off the black male now.

_'I was right…'_ Yugi silently cried. "I c-can't p-p-prove it." His inner sobs slowly began to come to the surface. "I-I have no-noth-ing to sh-show…"

Yami slammed his paw, now with claws unsheathed before the pure white lion. His red eyes glowing bright. "Then how do we know you're really who you say you are? How do we know you won't try something when were not looking?" Yami lowered down to the crouched and trembling albino, snarling low. "How do I know you're not here to kill me?"

Suddenly something inside of Yugi snapped as a flash of fangs and claws, so much blood and roars of pain, desperation and sorrow flashed over his minds eyes and he bristled growling back at the black male. "If I wanted to harm any of you don't you think I would have started with Mokuba?!" Said cub cringed behind his brother who glared at the white adolescent male.

Marik and Bakura both rose to there paws, claws unsheathed and ready to attack if needed. Yami just continued to glare down at the smaller lion.

"At the first opportunity I had I would have do so. But I'm not a killer. I'm no murderer." Yugi's eyes seemed to flicker for a brief moment. "I'm not no rogue." His voice suddenly dropped, snarling low. "I'm not like you."

Yami was, for better words, taken aback by the sheer hatred in Yugi's eyes that moment. His words seems to drip acid and his voice dark with deep malice. A malice that in its own cried with pain and loss and suffering. A heavy pull of his eyes showed just that pain his voice hid. As well as an over bearing fear.

It was then that Yami understood. He was afraid. Yugi was afraid of them. Yet, despite his unchanged fears he was here standing up to Yami and the other. Willing to show no fear and yet terrified inside. That struck Yami to the core and he dropped his aggressive posture and layer down in his nest. His little pride watched astonished as there leader gave in. Yugi was even more awed by the male's sudden lack of darkness over him.

"Think what you may of us Little One, but do not compare use with past experiences. For we are the only ones who can get you back home." Yugi's eyes wider as Yami's red's bore into him.

"Wait, so you believe this cub?" Bakura gawked.

Yami shifted his eyes to gray-white male. "If he is speaking the truth then we would be able to get an audience with the Sun-Landers King in exchange for his safe return of his pride."

Both Bakura and Marik grinned while Seto nodded his head in approval. Mokuba though watched sadly as Yugi started down at the black male with sheer shock and horror.

Yami turned back to the albino. "We're not evil nor are we killers. We do what we must to survive. And if you're story is true and we bring you home safely the least you can do to repay us is grant us an audience with your King." Yami narrowed his red eyes.

Shivering Yugi wondered how such eyes could be both hauntingly-deadly and alluringly-beautiful at the same time. Grunting a sigh, "Fine. It's a deal. Get me back home safely and I'll make sure you speak with my King." Yami only grunted in approval before turning over, giving Yugi his back. Yugi heaved yet another silent sigh as he watched the rest of the males and cub lay down for the evening. Slowly lowering himself to his nest Yugi gazed back over to the black lion. A strange pain nipped at his heart by the male's coldness as all he was giving was his black back. Turning over himself and laying on his good side Yugi closed his eyes, silent tears streamed down his face.

"You were wrong mother… They're just the same…" Yugi silently murmured before falling into an exhausted sleep. Unaware of the slim red glows watching him, the same glows that heard his dishearten words.

**xXxXx**

It was falling on the third day since the storm had blown there friend away and Joey had become a nervous reck over Yugi's disappearance.

"How the hell could the storm have blown him dat from from home?! He should have been back by now."

"M-maybe something found him…" Ryou openly worried.

"Or maybe he was found by a pride of white lions that decided to take him in and make him there supreme king." All eyes went to Duke, gazing at him like he was a hyena before shaking there heads. Duke would always be Duke, no matter the situation.

"He could have been found by another pride."

"But all the other prides around here know of him Tristan." Malik started before turning to everyone as he rose to his paws. "I think that storm was not natural."

"What do ya mean Malik?" Joey inquired as everyone else listened in.

"I'm saying that something out there took Yugi and guided him someplace far away." Malik turned and facing the far off lands in the west. "And I'm getting this strange feeling we'll find him that way."

"West? But there nothing out there but jackals, hyenas, wild dogs and wondering rogues. Not to mention that would have had to have been one crazy storm." Duke stated freely, not believing form a moment Yugi would be that far out, but Malik just nodded his head.

"That's exactly right." pale golden male turned serious-face towards the others. "I don't care if you believe me or not. But I have a feeling Yugi's out there and will need our help soon. So I'm going." He turned his back towards them hearing there collected gasps. "And besides," his eyes hardened. "My judgement on these kind of things has never been wrong before." he reminded gravely. Ryou, Joey, Duke and Tristan all bowed there head, the truth in Malik's words bringing fourth a heart wrenching memory none of they would ever forget.

"Then I'll go too." All turned surprisingly to Ryou who's face was scrunched up with firm determination.

"You ain't leaving' me behind!" Joey playfully growled rushing to his paws as Tristan rose and followed right behind him.

"Yugi's like our brother. He'd never leave us out there and neither will we leave him."

All turned to Duke who was still seated. With a sigh the reddish-brown male rose. "Fine. But we need to leave a message or something to King Solomon so he doesn't freak out."

A sudden yelp caused everyone to whorl around before spotting the light golden brown pelt of Joey's sister. "Serenity? What are you doing out here? It's late."

Serenity rose, shaking her pelt of dust. "I could ask you the same question," she growled. "But after hearing all that I don't need to." her murky green eyes narrowed at them all accusingly.

Joey gazed firmly down at his sister. "Sis, listen, I know you're probable against dis but we have'ta-"

"Just be safe you numbskulls. And bring Yugi back home unharmed." she smiled warming shocking the males.

"You mean, you're not mad?" Ryou gasped.

"Or going to rat us out?" Duke asked astonished.

Serenity shook her head. "I know how much you all mean too Yugi as he does too you. Just please try and stay out of trouble."

"Well with these two here that'll be utterly impossible." Ryou pointed his paw at Joey and Malik who both cry out 'hey' at being accused of such, but Serenity just giggled.

"I'll inform King Solomon of your absents. You all just stay together and please remain safe and bring Yugi home?" her eyes pleading.

Joey wrapped a paw around his sister's neck and pulled her in for a hug. "We will Sis. Don't you worry 'bout dat. Will be home before ya know it with Yug as happy as can be."

The young female beamed joyously at her older brother. Giving his an affectionate lick on the cheek Serenity turned and bounded away after calling out one last farewell.

Turning around the group faced the far west lands as the evening's moon light lit there way.

"Alright guys, let's head out." As if silently agreeing for Joey to be there leader in this journey they followed him down the path to there western bordered land and out into the unknown west.

**x.x.x.x**

Neko: Now the rogues know Yugi's a male and…Yami's not thrilled? AND Joey and crew are now out there searching for him…? Hmm….

Anory: What the hell are you scheming now?

Neko: -giggles- You'll just have to wait and see.

Anory: …we're all doom.

Star: Remember, Neko-Mommy is taking a break from updating anything after this because the real world and being a big sh!t head.

Neko and Anory: STAR! O_O

Star: ;p -giggles-


End file.
